Free and alone I will paint the town red
by Lia the kitten
Summary: The Horror pink Is What We called her... She had ruined our lives and Turned us into wolves. Being neither Alphas or Omegas we quickly became lone wolves, Sort of anyway we had each other and they had their code names Ricket and Green, but used to be called Danny and Dani... (Rated T for wolf customs and I am paranoid.)
1. The Start part 1

**Or** **Authors note: This is my first story and if you find any mistakes pls point them out. I am just in this for the fun of writing so don't get mad at me if you feel like I have way to many errors. If so pls tell me about it... Oh one last thing (sorry this is getting kind of long :P) I will accept constructive critasism but no swearing and please dont be to harsh. Disclaimer I don't own anything in this story. do I? no I don't**

Chapter 1 prologue Danny's ( aka-Ricket) P.O.V.

My obsession was gone, my family was gone, the ghost zone was forever gone, even clockwork had no hope of contacting me. There was nothing left. I was immortal and stuck on ? with no hope.

It started like any other day... I had detention before and after school and I knew I had plenty of ghosts to fight. Or so i thought... While in after school detention I had dosed off and realized that today was one of those rare good days. No this was a type of once in a lifetime nothing bad could ever happen day. No daily beating from dash no meat vs. vegetarian fight between Sam and Tucker. No weapons had blown up today. No this was a weird day indeed. Almost everyone in town seamed to be sick in bed today even the ghosts. I could tell everyone was perfectly healthy but it still bothered me.

Later that day finally around 6:30 My ghost sense went off. I went to go see who it was Ember, Skuker, The Box ghost who? Standing there was an unfamiliar ghost with glowing pink eyes a blood red smile and pink hair. She was very creepy yet pretty, she simply said "sentenced". After that one word the town was on fire and screams erupted through the air. I looked at the girl and she simply disappeared. She reappeared a few minutes later with blood blossoms in her hand she grinned happily and I screamed in pain.

 **HAHA Cliff hanger I to evil Will update later today or tomorrow! This is a very short chapter but if you want me to continue or not leave a review... Pls remember this is a prologue!**


	2. A Forest

**Authors note: To (gasp) exited (gasp) even if no one is reading I am exited to see what i do with this story. (gasp) Even I don't know! Also if they are announced in the wrong valley i'm sorry but I haven't seen the movie in a while!** **Disclaimer I don't own anything in this story.**

 _Chapter 2: A Forest_ _Dani"s (aka Green) P.O.V._

I Stood staring at what had once been Amity park... It was a mess no one had seamed to survive the fire. It had looked like there was swimming pools of ash for every building destroyed. In the mist of the disaster stood a ghost laughing and Danny screaming. The girl was creepy but seamed elusive and was beautiful. She looked into my eyes and I could feel them boring into my skull. I felt a happy sensation and blacked out.

I woke up when hitting my head on a roof of some sort. I could feel the wires and they cut my paws. "WAIT PAWS!" I screamed or tried to and ended up howling. A bat of some sort hit me on the head so I bit the hand carrying it. "Tisk tisk" a voice said "wouldn't want to bite me again now would you Dani". The voice made me want to cry in the corner but there wasn't enough room and she couldn't show her weakness in front of an enemy.

As i looked down and Danny was at my feet smiling stupidly in his sleep. There was a blanket around the cage and I realized the cage wasn't ghost proof. Danny was a beautiful black wolf with white tufts of fur in his ears and a white chest. We seamed to be in a truck to my dismay. The voice before spoke again and simply said "I wouldn't try to fly off if I were you the sedative in the blood blossoms should last another hour or so and if you leave him I will kill him. I decided it would be best to stay.

 **ONE HOUR LATER...**

 _Danny"s (Rickets) P.O.V._

I woke up with a huge headache and realized there was a wolf next to me I screamed and I seamed to howl. "I had the same reaction" said the wolf. "Who are you" I barked accidentally. The wolf simply said, "Wow that's rude I thought you would recognize your own clone." I sighed in relief. "Where are we" I asked. "Was it fruit-loop?" Dani sadly replied "He is dead along with everyone else in Amity park." I stifled a cry and stared at her with big eyes. She looked sad too. We sat for the next half hour in silence...

When we finally came to a stop i realized my surroundings. We where in a cage with a blanket thrown over it. Dani was a bold black wolf with white paws.

When we finally where released we where shoved out of our cage into a forest and the truck had disappeared. Smelling around we decided to asses the area and set up camp. I was tasked to find a cave of some sorts. The only bright side to this was being able to go ghost. We thought this was best for the both of us.

Before we could do our assigned tasked we decided If we we where to run into other wolves run and of we where to get caught my name was Ricket and hers was Green. Danny and Dani sounded like human names.

As I went ghost I didn't even bother to say my catch phrase, as it seamed useless and stupid now. One thing always stuck with me though... my rotten luck. As I was scouting a tall hill a grey wolf came down the mountain riding a log and crashed into me knocking me down and I passed out.

In my ghost form as a wolf I was silver like moonlight I seamed to glow and my eyes where a brilliant shade of green. In my ghost form i had wings but had no idea how to use them. After I was hit I changed back into a regular wolf. I yelled "LOOK OUT". From shear impacted I was sent tumbling down the hill and towards the bottom where I hit poor unsuspecting Dani.

 _Green's (Dani) P.O.V._

I was at the bottom looking around for traps and other wolves when Danny yelled "LOOK OUT!" and I was hit by a giant snowball. I woke up at the bottom of the hill with a huge gash in my side and Danny asleep next to me. The grey wolf came over to apologize and I found myself growling. He took a step back and after what seamed like forever he spoke "I come in peace?". At this point i was ready for a full blown battle. The grey wolf introduced himself as Humphrey and by then Danny woke up He quickly got up and started growling too. Humphrey just started laughing and asked if we would like to come with him. "You look like strange wolves" he said "Where you from?" I simply said, "someone nowhere near here where are we?" He announced, "we are in the western valley".

 **If you don't like the story Pls don't take it out on me! this is my first work and i am not sure if i like it or not! there will be longer chapters soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: :P I admit i like cliffhangers! The 2nd 3rd and 4th movies never happened because personalty I didn't like them. I did some research on Jasper park and I have big plans for my little kitties... (mwhahaha) Sorry I took so long making this chapter! Danny is like a ninja wolf by the way :P he is awesome also he has hardened and will do anything to protect Dani which includes killing! MWAWAWA I am very evil.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story.

Dani's P.O.V.

I looked at the wolf with a blank expression. Luckily Danny spoke for me. He simply said What does that mean?" he growled. "Oh, so then you must not be from here" Humphrey said, "we are in Jasper park Canada then." "CANADA" I howled in distress. Danny just stood there looking stupid.

"I am guessing your an alpha" he looked at Danny "and your an omega he looked at me." Danny frowned (as best as a wolf can) "I suppose we never formally introduced ourselves i'm" he paused "Ricket and she's Green" Humphrey smiled and said "follow me". We decided to follow him and he led us to a big camp. The wolves around us growled. he took us to a den where there was a pretty brown female wolf and a old grey wolf where. there where guards at the entrance but there was an back exit i instantly realized.

The grey wolf started growling and got into a fighting position. Humphrey intervened and said "hey hey calm down i found these two out in the woods after they where dumped by humans."

he intervened at least a couple seconds late as Danny grabbed my scruff and with his super strength and did back flip over them to the back exit and told me to run as fast as a could.

Danny's P.O.V.

As I told Dani to run as fast as she could I turned to face the wolves. Dani had her super speed so she was out in a flash. I growled at the wolves and they stared at me with there jaws open. Humphrey finally said to break the silence "wow not even you can do that Kate."

She replied by smacking him in the face with her tail. I growled and changed into phantom. I thought in my head _what would be so bad if a bunch of wolves knew my secret, it's not like they can tell GIW_. My wings through them off so while they where distracted I took the opportunity to use my super speed and get out.

It was easy to find Dani with my heightened sense of smell since I was a wolf now it did help tremendously though that being a wolf heightened all of my senses. Once i found Dani i decided to ask her something very important. "Do you consider that pack a threat? If you do I will give them a warning then exterminate them"

Humphrey's P.O.V.

As Kate and her father where arguing I decided to go look for the two mystery wolves. I decided it was best to start to look for them at the place where I crashed into them. They where there talking. I thought to myself i should probable listen to them. I heard Green open her jaw and shut it. She repeated this a few times and said "yes". Then Ricket ran to me.

Kate P.O.V.

We should go after them I said. No My father replied. What if the angles where a sign? Our barking was interrupted by a scream sounding howl. The male wolf Ricket _(Humphrey had told us)_ was fighting the betas in the pack he was in his angle form and had taken the all out except Hutch. He was fighting very well and he was still loosing badly. Ricket jumped up floating for a second using his wings and ponced bit hutch's neck and he was out.

Green kept us from helping the pack and we tried to fight her but she was to fast and strong. Ricket had taken out almost everyone but without killing them . He wrote with his tale using berries mixed with the something green he created DON'T MESS WITH US UNLESS YOU DESIRE DEATH. He signed a PHANTOM at the bottom and it seamed like forever in tell. My father finally spoke and broke the silence "well they are defiantly not angles."

 **This was a very short chapter because i am writing a different story that I adopted about soul eater and warrior cats. YAY super exited about it!**


End file.
